Dominatrix Slip Up
by Cheru-chan1316
Summary: Al likes to experiment and Ed happens across his latest experimentation - and accidents happen.


Title: Dominatrix Slip Up

Chapter: 1 (oneshot)

Word Count: 3,101

Pairings: unintentional Ed/Al

Rating: T

Warnings: Themes suggesting adult play.

Summary: Al likes to experiment and Ed happens across his latest and accidents happen.

Not Beta'd

I'm convinced that Alphonse Elric is not nearly as innocent as he'd like everyone to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominatrix Slip Up<strong>

"Why don't you go home early tonight Edward," Hawkeye suggested softly, touching the blond's shoulder to get his attention. Ed glanced up at the woman in surprise, a slight frown forming on his face.

"That's a kind offer, Lieutenant, but Mustang told me that I couldn't leave until I finished these reports," Ed explained waiving his automail hand over a stack of papers to his right with a sigh.

"It's only been three months since you were able to get Alphonse's body back, and you practically dove right back into your work once you were sure that he was alright. You should take the evening off to spend time with him. I know that he would enjoy it," Hawkeye said gently, "and don't worry about Roy. I'll take care of him. He's just using your willingness to work to his advantage. He shouldn't be working you so hard."

Ed scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed sort of way, shifting his gold eyes to the floor.

"He's just helped Al and me so much in accomplishing our goals. I want to work for him and do a good job. It's just a little paperwork, so I would feel bad not completing it like he asked me to," the blond explained.

"I know he appreciates your hard work Edward, but there is no harm in taking a little time off to spend it with your brother. Roy will understand," Hawkeye promised. Ed considered what the Lieutenant said carefully for a moment before nodding slowly. She had a good point. He had been working pretty hard this past month, going into work early and getting out late, even working weekends. Al never mentioned that he was lonely with Ed working so often, but the older blond knew that he was.

"Yeah, okay Lieutenant. I'll take the evening off," Ed agreed with a cautious half smile, "as long as you keep the Flame Alchemist from torching my ass tomorrow morning."

"It's a promise," Riza said with a small smile of her own, glad to see Ed smile a bit. He had been so serious as of late.

Ed stood up from his desk and shuffled some papers into their appropriate folders before grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"See you tomorrow then," Ed said with a salute towards Hawkeye.

"Tell Alphonse hello for me," Riza said saluting back.

Ed gave a quick nod and was out the door with a spring in his step. Wouldn't Al be surprised to see him?

xxx

Alphonse Elric checked himself out in the bathroom's full length mirror with shy approval. The fifteen-year-old touched his gloved fingers to the mirror, his eyes traveling from his neck down all the way to his feet and he felt his face warm in embarrassment and delight.

Regaining his body had been a wonderful thing. There had been so much to get used to and relearn at first, but now that he had had time to adjust he was ready to live a normal life and experiment like a normal teenage boy would, and it just so happened that Alphonse's latest experiments fell under the category of 'self pleasure'.

Naturally, he would have asked his older brother for advice on the topic, however Ed had been rather scarce and distracted as of late, and every time the younger Elric started to bring up the topic Ed would decide to rush off to work or pass out from exhaustion. This left Al worried for his brother's well being as well as stuck experimenting the good old fashioned way: through trial and error.

While they were fairly open as brothers, and Al was sure that Ed would share a fair amount of information with him, the younger boy was pretty sure that his older brother would not approve of his latest 'kink'. No, actually he knew that his brother would have a conniption if he was to see just what he was wearing at this particular moment, but lucky for him his brother wasn't here, nor would he be home for a good couple of hours.

Al picked up the whip that was lying on the floor next to his feet and flicked it so that it cracked and snapped against his thigh. The blond boy hissed in surprise and pain glancing down wide eyed at the red welt that was quickly forming. He felt himself blush at his actions, feeling very self conscious and silly.

With a shaky sigh Al dropped the whip back to the floor. Without a second person this particular kink wasn't going to be as much fun. Deciding that he would just take the outfit off and wait to try this until he could find a sexual partner, the young blond glanced up at his refection one last time. Al shrieked in surprise as four gold eyes watched him from the mirror.

"What are you wearing?" Ed demanded, face devoid of emotion. Al whirled around so fast that the room spun for a moment.

"What are you doing home!" the younger boy cried, embarrassed at being discovered and trying to cover himself with his hands the best he could.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye gave me the evening off so that I could spend it with you," Ed explained eyeing his brother up and down, "but if you would rather be left alone to, um, enjoy yourself," Ed said, the corner of his mouth twitching, "then I will gladly leave you to it."

"I…ah…um…" Al stuttered turning crimson and shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"I have to ask though; where on earth did you get that outfit Al?" Ed questioned, his voice a bit high. Al glanced at Ed and was surprised to find that his brother was giving a valiant attempt to not laugh outright.

"I…uh…That's none of your business!" Al cried, absolutely mortified.

"Oh, but it is," Ed said still trying to keep a straight face for Al's sake while stepping closer to the younger boy and tugging on the black collar that the younger blond wore around his neck, "I never knew my sweet innocent little brother was into…S&M?" the older blonde guessed, raising an amused gold eyebrow.

"N-no," Al said meekly, maxing out on the blushing, "It's n-not like that. You see, I was reading this book that Second Lieutenant Havoc lent me, and I will admit that it was rather racy and I probably shouldn't have been reading it, but it was my decision to read it so please don't be mad at him brother, and then there was this scene between the count and this prostitute he met and she was, well, and then, yeah, so I was curious," Al rambled, his voice high and stressed, "but now I realize that you really need two people for it and, yeah, so I'm just going to go change and forget that this ever happened."

Al made to move past his brother, but Ed put his arm out and stopped him from leaving the room, pushing the younger boy back.

"Brother?" Al asked, too embarrassed to meet the older boy's eyes.

"You are not going anywhere until you a) explain where you got that outfit, b) what you were planning on doing with it, and c)….well, just answer a and b first," Ed ordered, chuckling lowly. Al groaned and stared at his bother's boots.

"I got it from a sex shop I heard Colonel Mustang mention to Sergeant Fuery," Al whispered, closing his eyes tight and waiting for his brother to scream and rant. When no such ruckus came, Al continued slowly, "and I, well, I thought it would be kind of hot to w-wear an outfit like that and do that kind of…stuff to myself, but like I said I think you have to have the second person or else it just doesn't work."

"Do 'stuff'?" Ed questioned in a teasing tone, gold eyes blazing with amusement at his little brother's embarrassed speech.

"Brother!" Al whined, "Don't make me say it!"

Ed finally gave in and laughed. He laughed so hard that he doubled over on the floor and whipped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Al. I know that this is partially my fault for leaving you alone all the time, but bloody hell! You look so…in that…and I never would have pictured…oh hell," the older boy gasped through peels of laughter. Al glowered at his brother.

"It's not that funny brother," Al griped, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes it is," Ed assured him, picking himself off the floor, still giving amused snorts, "You wait here," Ed ordered moving towards that bathroom door.

"What? Why?" Al asked.

"I have to go get something," Ed explained still giggling as he moved down the hall.

"What do you need to get?" Al shouted after him, but Ed was already around the corner and out of sight. Al sighed and leaned back against the wall to wait like he was told. Sometimes he just didn't understand his brother. At least this time Ed wasn't angry with him. Actually, his brother didn't seem to mind the outfit at all. Al wondered why that would be. Could Ed have that kind of fetish too?

Al felt a whole new kind of heat rush to his face as thoughts of his brother and a woman who was wearing an outfit like he was wearing came to mind. Slowly the image changed to Ed wearing the outfit. After all, his brother already wore tight leather, so it wasn't a stretch of the imagination. Suddenly, though, the image changed to his brother on top of him wielding the whip and him crying out in pleasure and pain. Al stumbled backwards against the counter in shock as his mind conjured dark fantasies, feeling guilty but aroused. A bright flash of light drew his attention away from his thoughts however.

"Wha-?" Al asked, dazed as another flash of light lit the room. He heard his brother chuckle and once his vision cleared he saw the older boy standing in the doorway with a mischievous smile on his face and a camera in hand.

"You honestly think that I'm going to pass up a chance like this? This shit is golden!" Ed taunted, snapping another photo of the embarrassed teen.

"Brother!" Al shrieked, striding over to Ed, "What are you going to do with those? Give me that camera!"

Ed snapped another shot and ran down the hall away from Al.

"No way in hell! I'm gonna use these as blackmail, show them to the gang at work, maybe even show them to Winry!" Ed teased and ran for his life as Al streaked after him, knocking a picture from the wall.

"You wouldn't dare!" Al screamed at his brother as the two darted into the kitchen. Al grabbed a cup from the counter and chucked it at Ed's head. Ed dodged it easily, took another picture, and dived under the kitchen table with a laugh as a strainer b-lined for his face.

"I would so dare!" Ed hollered, army crawling between the chairs and coming out on the other side of the table from the enraged Al. He quickly sidestepped the cheese grater and shot another picture, grabbing a cutting board and using it as a shield as a spoon hurtled towards him. The silverware bounced off the board and Ed ran for the next room, Al charging after him.

"Give me the camera Ed!" Al demanded, skidding to a sudden stop as he met his brother face to face. The flash went off again and Ed sidestepped Al causing the younger boy to collide with the couch and topple over the back of it. Ed let out a strangled yelp as his brother, in an attempt to save himself, latched onto the collar of Ed's shirt and pulled him over as well. The brothers tumbled in an ungraceful, jumbled heap onto the floor, Ed grunting as Al landed atop of him, the camera rolling from his grasp underneath the overstuffed recliner.

Al scrambled off of his brother towards the recliner, but Ed, not one to loose his wits in the midst of battle, twisted and grabbed a hold of Al's black boot covered leg and pulling the boy back. Al yelped as Ed flipped him over and straddled him, the older blond grabbing for the younger's wrists.

Ed managed to take his brother's left wrist, but gave a cry of surprise as Al rolled him over pinning him down. The older boy snarled in mock fierceness, loving their playful quarrel. Al glared down at his brother, baring his teeth and taking a quick swipe at the camera, trying to get a hold of the strap without releasing the older boy. Sensing the distraction, Ed arched upwards causing Al to loose his balance and roll to the side away from the camera.

"That S&M outfit is hot on you Al!" Ed teased, snatching the 35mm up and turning to shoot another picture of his frantic sibling before tossing the camera onto the couch. Recovered by this time, Al lunged for it only to be knocked down by his brother, finding himself pinned at his wrists and hips.

"It's supposed to be dominatrix!" Al snarled swinging his heavy boot covered feet towards Ed's head. Ed squawked in fear and rolled to the side to avoid being decapitated. Al rolled after him, grabbing one of Ed's own boots and pulling. Al toppled backwards with a surprised yelp as the boot came off. Ed laughed and kicked off his other boot.

"Same thing! Where's the whip?" Ed taunted and then gasped as his brother barreled into him, knocking him flat onto his back.

"I left it in the bathroom," Al growled turning bright red as the visions of his brother assaulted him again.

"So are you the S or the M, Al?" Ed smirked, struggling to sit up with a laugh. Al blushed furiously as Ed's struggles began to cause some embarrassing friction.

"Neither! That's not what this is about!" Al yelled, placing his hands onto his brother's throat to force the older teen back to the ground and cease his struggling. Ed gagged a bit, but lied down knowing that Al wouldn't really hurt him.

"I think that's a lie Al," Ed teased, running his hand along his brother's thigh and over the welt the younger blond had given himself earlier, "I think you are definitely a masochist."

"Shut up, Ed! It's not like that!" Al hissed in embarrassment and arousal, slapping his brother's hand away.

"Isn't it?" Ed asked, his voice playful, "No, I be you just want to be a girl."

"No!" Al shrieked, "I just like the idea of being in charge of what other's feel!"

Ed laughed and tried to roll Al over again, failing as Al leaned all his weight forward.

"So I guess you won't ever date Mustang then," Ed gasped through his laughter, "He's way too controlling."

"As if I would ever be interested in that dirty old pervert!" Al wailed.

"Oh? Then who are you fantasizing about controlling?" Ed questioned with a laugh as he tried to sit up…just as his brother leaned down.

Two pairs of gold eyes flew open in shock as lips met.

Ed flailed backwards, head connecting with the hardwood floor with a resounding crack, his cry of surprise and pain echoing throughout the room as his younger brother flung himself away, covering his mouth in awe. Ed swore heavily as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he touched a tender spot.

"Are you alright Al?" Ed asked, noticing that his brother was sitting frozen at the foot of the couch. "Al?"

The younger blond stared wide eyed at his brother.

"I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean….ah….it was an accident…I didn't…" Al stammered, cheeks bright red.

"Don't worry about it Al," Ed said with an embarrassed laugh, "It was an accident. We were just rough housing and it was a slip up. I'm sure we'll laugh about it for years to come."

"Y-yeah," Al said, standing up. "I'm gonna go change into normal clothes."

"Okay," Ed said standing up too, "I'll start to get supper ready"

xxx

(A couple days later)

"Hey Ed! Do you need anything from the convenience store down the block?" Havoc asked as he headed towards the door ready to grab some lunch.

"Ah, yeah actually, I have some pictures that need to be picked up. Would you mind grabbing them?" Ed asked reaching into his wallet for some money.

"Yeah sure," Havoc said taking the bills Ed offered him, "Pictures from the last office party?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah," Ed said, already distracted with his work again.

"I'll be back Chief," Havoc said with a shake of his head.

(Later that Day)

"Shhhh! He's coming! Put those away!" Breda hissed as Ed came around the corner. Havoc and Fuery scrambled to put the photos back into the envelope they came in.

"What are you guys up to?" Ed asked suspiciously taking note of all the guilty faces around the break table.

"Not much," Fuery squeaked. Havoc coughed and kicked the dark haired man under the table.

"Do you have those pictures?" Ed asked turning to Havoc.

"Er…yeah…here ya go Chief," the blond man said nervously handing over the envelope. Ed took the pictures and considered the three men for a moment before shrugging and heading back to the office.

Sitting down at his desk, the blond teen flipped through the pictures of the office party, smirking at how drunk Roy appeared in one of the photographs. Next were the pictures of when he and Al took Elysia to the park. Suddenly the blond froze.

"Oh shit!" Ed wailed, flipping to the back of the stack and pulling out the pictures of Al in that ridiculous dominatrix get up. The younger boy leaned against the counter in their bathroom in a black leather corset and black leather thong, with elbow high gloves, a collar, and above the knee black leather boots, looking for all the world as if he were lost in dirty thoughts. The next few pictures were not much better.

"Al's fucking going to kill me!" Ed cried, shoving the pictures into his desk and scrambling back towards the break room.

"Havoc, Fuery, Breda! Don't you dare tell anyone! This is a direct order from a superior officer!" Ed cried.

It was too bad for Ed that the men had left the break room a good five minutes ago.


End file.
